Episode 5313 (4th December 2019)
Summary Plot Liberty informs Sienna that she's been implanted. An excited Cindy texts Luke to remind him to start packing for moving day. Yasmine texts Finn to ask to meet later. Darren lies to Cindy about where Luke is. Sienna has a massive hangover from last night and Liberty tells her that a hangover is the best hangover cure. Brody chokes on his drink when Liberty tells her that she always feels better after a bit of sausage. Mercedes enjoys having Breda with her and Breda refuses to go home with Goldie. Imran gets Yasmine to open up to him about her feelings for Finn, and advises Yasmine to tell Finn how she feels. Edward assures Diane that he will be there for him even if Tony is not. Doctor Parker calls Luke in for an MRI. Before going into the room, Darren tells Luke that he has everything to live for and plenty to look forward to; marrying Cindy, taking DJ to his first day at school and seeing Ollie graduate from Universe. This is where the fight starts. Brody tells Damon that his advice was correct. Damon is amused to learn that Sienna was up drinking until 3am. Sienna suggests that the three of them could try singing bowls, an ancient form of meditation. Sienna then goes to lie down. Brody and Liberty try but fail to stop her. Brody wonders how he will live with herself. Liberty says that they will both lose Sienna if she learns the truth. Luke sits on the table before getting an MRI scan, Darren's words repeating in his head. He has flashforwards to marrying Cindy, dropping off DJ for his first day at school and seeing Ollie graduate. Cindy tries to call Luke, who hasn't yet turned up. Tom ends up carrying her into the house. Finn and Yasmine talk. Finn tells her of the designer handbag Tony promised Diane for Christmas that Finn wants to get her. Yasmine suggests that he goes to the shops with her. Finn tells Yasmine that he hasn't got enough money but doesn't know where he'll be able to find a job. Yasmine asks Marnie for a job for Finn. Marnie says that she has already hired a barista. Yasmine is determined to find Finn a job. Mercedes is informed that the police are closing the investigation into the hit-and-run. She is thrilled to see Bobby, who is also delighted to see her. Mercedes thanks Breda and Goldie. Yasmine tries to talk a man dropping off Christmas trees into hiring Finn. Finn admits to having been in prison and therefore had not much experience, but the man is willing to give Finn a trial regardless. Finn thanks Yasmine, and Yasmine is disappointed to be friend-zoned. Darren lies to Mandy that Luke is engagement ring shopping, but Cindy overhears. Brody texts Sienna to say that he won't be able to come to the meditation session. Sienna and Liberty are amazed by the bowls. Cindy tells Mandy that it feels right being back in the house, but she just wishes that Gordon and Helen were still alive so they could see how everyone's grown up. Tom shows her a photo which he found earlier of Gordon and Helen together in Drive 'n' Buy. Cindy says that she misses them and Dawn. Tom says that he misses Max and Mandy misses Lewis. Luke is informed that he may have frontotemporal dementia (FTD), and that his behaviour and problems with movement is likely to be caused by the condition. The condition is progressive and untreatable, but it could be years before anything major could happen. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Doctor Parker - Ben Addis *Stan - Joe Simpson Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019